Jessica Strauss: The Missing Sibling
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Jessica Strauss is the oldest of the Strauss Siblings. She's also the 2nd strongest mage in Fairy Tail. She left on a decade quest, but Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna are told she is dead. What happens when she comes back on the day she left 10 years ago?
1. Prolouge

_**Mira's POV**_

December 19th, X781. Elfman, Lisanna, and I had been in Fairy Tail for while now. But that day, everything changed. I know that it isn't well known, but I had an older sister. Her name was Jessica and she was the most beautiful sister a family could hope for. She was the same age as Laxus, the Master's grandson. Those two always got along really well My sister was also the 2nd strongest mage in Fairy Tail, aside from Gildarts. She took on a lot of S-Class missions, but, that fateful day, she took on an SS-Class mission. A decade mission.

"Jessica, you can't go, who will take care of Lisanna and help her with her Take-over magic?!" I argued with Jessica.

"You're more than capable of teaching Lisanna and Elfman a full body take-over. I believe in you." Jessica stated as she kneels down to my eye level and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"But, we don't have the same type of take-over magic! You can do all three of ours!" I argued.

"Well, someone's gotta pay the rent and someone's gotta take care of those two." Jessica stated as she stands back up. She heads out the door. "Make sure neither of the two get killed alright?" She walks out the door.

"Jessica!" I ran out the door. "Don't get killed! You have to come back home!" Little did I know, that is would be the last time I saw my sister again.

It all happened right after Gildarts left for his century mission. A council member came in search of me, Lisanna, and Elfman. He came with the worst news I could have heard.

"What do you mean she's dead?" I stated. Lisanna and Elfman are crying there brains out, while stand there motionless.

"The quest your sister went on was to disassemble a murder guild known as Laughing Coffin. Unfortunately, everyone in the guild and the town was either found dead or in critical condition. We never found your sister's body, but we found this at the scene of the crime." The council member handed me Jessica's metal bracelet that coiled around her wrist. At the sight of that, I drop to my knees and start to scream and cry.

"Why Jessica?! You promised you wouldn't get killed and look what happened!" I yell. That night and many after I cried myself to sleep. I told the guild and everyone was in shock that Jessica wasn't coming back. I think that Laxus was one of the guild members who took it the hardest beside Elfman, Lisanna, and I. It didn't help when Lisanna died a few months later. I lost both of my sisters within a year of each other. I was a wreck for months maybe even over a year. It's now after the grand magic games and we're back in our old guild hall. I'm at the bar with Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, and Erza serving them there regulars.

"Hey shouldn't Gildarts be back soon? He left a while ago for an S-Class mission with Cana a few days ago." Erza questions.

"They said that they'd be back in about 2 weeks." Lisanna states.

"Well they left on the 10th. What's today's date?" I ask.

"December 19th, X791." Lucy states. I feel my spine shiver and I cast my eyes down. I look at Lisanna and she looks at me.

"Would you excuse me for a sec, I need to check on something." I lie and I walk away from the group and to the infirmary. I open up a cabinet and I look at the calendar hanging in there. I hear the door open and I see the Master, Elfman, and Lisanna.

"Are you alright child?" Master questions me.

"What do you mean? I'm fine!" I fake a smile. "Mira-nee. I know that you know what today is." Lisanna states.

"If she didn't die, she would be back today." I state. I look down at my bracelet and I start to cry. I feel someone's arms wrap around me.

**"****Nee-chan, it's okay. We've gotten through in life this far. We can't stop now." Elfman states. I feel Lisanna wrap her arms around me and Elfman and the three of us start to cry. I don't know how long we were there for, but after a while, we walk out of the infirmary. The day passed by in a flash and it's already time to close up shop. Everyone is about to leave and I'm in the back of the guild putting back all of the beer mugs used that day. From the back, I hear a huge commotion. I run out of the back and I fall to my knees.**


	2. 10 Empty Years

_**Jessica's POV**_

My name is Jessica Strauss. Let me get one thing straight. I'm not dead. But I can't go back to my guild yet. I have to finish my job of diassembling the murder guild Laughing Coffin. After 3 years, I finally manage to do it. The guild shall no longer take another life. After my mission was complete. I head over to Tenroujima to visit the founding master's grave and pay my respects. But little did I know, is that the Master was holding the S-Class qualification exam. I decide not to get in the way and I stay near the grave. But I keep up with who's in the exam. I see that Elfman is qualifying for the exam. I'm so proud of him. And Lisanna is a partner to a new girl. Also, Mira is a test proctor. But I'll see them after the test is over. I walk around the island and I see some people there that I know shouldn't be there. I walk out of the bushes and confront them.

"Who are you? Why are you on this island? This island is for the Fairy Tail guild only." I state. The people turn around and I see masks with the Grimoire Heart symbol.

"Are you a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" One of them asks me. I pull up my sleeve and I reveal my white guild mark.

"Yes." I reply.

"Well then. That's sucks for you. We have specific orders from our master to wipe out all fairies we encounter." A different one states. I see magic circles come out from a few of them.

"Well, looks like I'll get one hell of a exercise. I'll take care of you quickly." I state. "Take-over! Satan Soul!" I chant and I become the demon. I see that everyone is scared out of there minds.

"D-don't hold back. Attack!" Everyone charged at me. I hold out my right hand and cast a spell

"Darkness Stream." the magic come out of my hand and attack the Grimoire Heart wizards. The dust clears and everyone of them is on the ground.

"You shouldn't mess with a Fairy Tail Wizard!" I chant. I head back to camp. On my way back I see Mira on a mat passed out next to a man with black hair, whose arm is covered in bandages. As soon as I was about to go out and see Mira, I see Lisanna come out to check up on her.

"Hey Mira. You wanna know what this reminds me of?" Lisanna tries to talk to Mira. But she isn't awake. "It reminds me of Jessica. How we always had to take care of her if she and Laxus got in a fight. Those two were always at each other's throats. But she's gone now. I know you know that, but I feel a part of me believing that she isn't gone. She'll always be with us in our hearts." I wanted to cry. It's the most emotional thing I've ever heard Lisanna say. Wait, they think I'm dead? Why would they think that? Wait a minute. The my first battle with the Master of Laughing Coffin. Everyone in the town was dead or gravely must've thought I died. I want to run up and tell them what happened. But I'll do it after everything ends with Grimoire Heart.

Without anyone finding out I'm on the island, I manage to help in my own way and get rid of the lower class wizards. It's strange though. I've seen everyone I knew from when I was in the guild, but I haven't seen Laxus. It's weird. But I manage to see Natsu battle against Master Hades from a distance. He's gotten pretty strong. I may have to fight him when I go back. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and the 2 new girls manage to beat Master Hades. After the battle, everyone in the guild heads back to the base on the island. I head back to my camp and start to pack up and head towards the base. But I am cut short. I hear a huge roar.

"It's a Dragon!" I hear my guild member yell. I look up and I see the biggest thing I've ever seen. It's gonna destroy the island. We're all gonna die. I see Master grow to the dragon's size and fight it off. I'm on a cliff and I can see Gildarts and the other's fleeing and there letting Master take care of it.

"You can do it Gramps!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I caught his attention and he looks straight at me.

"You're alive." Gramps states. The dragon pushes him down and he doesn't get up.

"MASTER!" I yell. I fall to my knees and I start to cry. My tears fog up my vision, but I can see different colors hitting the dragon.

"Give us back our old man!" I hear someone yell. It's Natsu. Everyone in the guild starts to attack the dragon. I want to help. But I don't want to be a burden. I stay out and watch in awe in how strong the guild is. The dragon flies up high and starts to suck in the air around him.

"It's breath attack!" The younger new girl with blue hair yells.

"Everyone! We need to join hands and use as much defensive magic as we can!" Erza yells. They all join hands and make a circle in the exact spot where the breath attack is targeted. The dragon fires and that's the last thing I remember.

What happened? I wake up and I see the island not in ruins. Everything is fine.

"Are you alright?" I look and I see a young girl with long flowing blonde hair with fairy wings on her head.

"Who are you?" I question.

"My name is Mavis. Mavis Vermillion." the girl replies.

"Wait! You mean Fairy Tail's first master?!" I yell as I point at her. "You're alive."

"No. I am merely a ghost only seen by the people marked by the insignia of Fairy Tail." Mavis explains. "You were asleep longer than the other. The Grand Magic Games have already started."

"What's going on? How come the island isn't destroyed?" I question.

"The power of your guild member's bonds protected the island and activated the Fairy Sphere. But the everyone was asleep for 7 years." Mavis explains.

"7 years?!" I yell.

"I'm going to help you get back to your guild." Mavis casts a spell and I fly all the way to Magnolia. I see the guild hall, but it looks really different. It's huge! I walk in and everything is covered in cobwebs and is in ruins.

"What happened?" I question.

"During those 7 years, the guild went into financial ruin and had to move to a different base." Mavis explains.

"I see." I answer.

After that, I watch the remaining of the Grand Magic Games on T.V. and I see Elfman battle the ace of the Quatro Cerberus guild, Bacchus. I ran into him a few times and the guy's a creep. I can't believe he mastered the full body take over when I was gone! I'm so proud of him even more. Mira's gotten really big and I see that she was a model for Sorcerer Weekly. She ends up having a pinup model battle with the girl from Blue Pegasus guild named Jenny. She won on a one hit KO with her Satan Soul Sitri form. Jenny had no clue what was coming. Don't get Mira mad, or else. But by far the best battle was when Natsu and the new Dragon Slayer Gajeel went up against Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth. Those two had an awesome battle, even though Natsu pushed Gajeel in a cart and into a mine tunnel. Natsu really has gotten stronger. After a long week, Fairy Tail came in on top as the strongest guild in Fiore. When they came back to Magnolia, there was a huge parade for them and I was in the crowd. I decided that after the parade I would travel until around December.

My travels led me far and wide. I visited the council building and I got to meet with the magic council, who were surprised to see me. I explained what happened that day with the Laughing Coffin guild. But I told them to keep it a secret from Fairy Tail for a little while longer. I also traveled to Acalypha and many other towns. I also traveled to where Nirvana was supposedly contained and I heard about the Oracion Seis incident that happened 7 years ago. Before I knew it, it was December. I travel back to Magnolia. It was late at night. Most of the guild members are about to leave. But I'm gonna stop them. It's December 19th, X791, the day I should've come back from my decade quest. I slowly open the door and I see eyes shoot towards me. I see Lisanna and Elfman, but I can't find Mira.

"J-jessica..." Lisanna states. Elfman and Lisanna slowly walk towards me.

"Nee-san, is that really you?" Elfman questions me.

**"****I'm home."**


	3. Welcome Home

_**Mira's POV**_

I'm on my knees as I see my Lisanna, Elfman, and Jessica. I see the three walk towards me. Jessica kneels down.

"I'm home." Jessica states. I wrap my arms around Jessica and Lisanna and Elfman join in.

"Welcome back." I state with a smile.

"What's all the commotion going on out here?" I see the Master at the top of the stairs at the second floor with Laxus standing next to him.

"Hi master!" Jessica beams.

_**Jessica's POV**_

"Hi master!" I state with a huge smile.

"You're alive..." the master is speechless and just stares at me. "I thought I was hallucinating when I saw you on the island." He looks at me dead in the eye. Master jumps from the second floor and lands in front of me. I can't contain myself.

"Master!" I start to cry and I just Gramps as tight as I can, not wanting to let go. I put down the master and I see Laxus starting to walk down the stairs. I run as fast as I can I wrap my arms around his neck. My force was so strong that manage to knock him off his feet and he lands on the ground.

"I can't believe you're back." Laxus states. He stares at me with his green eyes and I feel the heat rush to my face. I get off of Laxus and sit next to him. He tossels my hair like he used to.

"Forget about sleeping! We have to party until we can't party no more!" I look over and I see Natsu standing on a table

"Kinana! Take over the bar for the night! Mira taking the night off!" Master yells. I see a girl with short purple hair in a green dress go behind the bar.

"Not a problem!" Kinana states as she waves. After that the party got under way. I was talking with my Elfman, Lisanna, and Mira when I see some of the new members walk up and introduce themselves to me.

"Hi. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I've been a member for a little while now. It's very nice to meet you." Lucy states.

"My name is Wendy Marvell. I use Sky Dragon Slayer magic. I can't wait to work with you!" Wendy states.

"I've heard about the two of you. I saw you both in the Grand Magic Games. I saw Gajeel and Juvia too, but I haven't seen them." I state.

"Gajeel is in the infirmary because he just got back from a mission and Juvia is out stalking Gray somewhere probably." Mira states.

"Well I look forward to meeting them." I state. I look around and I see everyone in the guild with a smile on there face.

"Say Jessica-san, what is your ranking in the guild?" Wendy questions me.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm Fairy Tail's second strongest mage. But I wouldn't be surprised if Mira or Erza took my spot while I was gone." I stated. I see Lucy and Wendy's mouths drop to the floor.

"Jessica fight me!" I turn and I see Natsu charging at me. With one swift leg movement, Natsu ends up face first on the ground.

"I don't think your position was taken." Lucy confesses.

"I have to agree. You're still one of our strongest." Mira states.

"Thanks Mira! But I have a question, who's the matchmaker since I've been gone?" I whisper.

"Oh I took over and my success rate isn't very high." Mira sulks.

"Don't worry. Big sister Jessie is gonna help you out!" I yell as I stand on a table. I see Laxus come towards me.

"You still haven't run out of energy have you?" Laxus questions me. I jump off the table and I land in front of him

"Course not!" I yell. "If I ran out of energy that means I can't go on a mission!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. How about you and I spar? For old time's sake." Laxus suggests.

"Your on." I get in a fighting stance and Laxus does the same.

"Now hold it! Just because you came back Jessica doesn't mean you can wreck the guild again! If you're going to spar do it outside!" Master yells.

"Aww come on Gramps lighten up!" Natsu states.

"My answer is final! Take it outside!" Gramps yells. I look at Laxus.

"Race ya to South Gate Park!" I start to run. I burst through the doors and I start to run. I then see Laxus come up behind me.

"You're on." He runs past me and transforms himself into his lightning.


	4. My Bestfriend's Magic is My Nightmare

_**Jessica's POV**_

"No far!" I yell after him. "Oh wait! Take over! Demon Halphas!" I transform and I see up to Laxus. "You're not the only one with magic that can increase your speed!" I fly past him and I can see the tree in the park. Out of nowhere, I feel someone tackle me and I land on my back. I detransform from the impact of the dirt. I open my eyes and I see Laxus on top of me looking down. Laxus stumbles and falls backwards.

"S-sorry." Laxus states.

"Wait, did you just apologize? I'm surprised. You've changed in the few years I've been gone." I state.

"Yeah, but one time wasn't for the better." I hear him say.

"What do you mean?" I question. Laxus told me about the Battle of Fairy Tail. "I'm shocked you would do something like that."

"Yeah, not my best decision." Laxus states.

"You didn't let me finish. I can't believe you did something like that without me in it!" I yell at him. "I wanna know who the strongest is! I mean, besides Gildarts." I state.

"Well then, let's find out." Laxus jumps up to a fighting stance and I do the same. "You can have the honors."

"With pleasure. Take over! Lizardmen!" I transform and I charge in a Laxus I start to attack him left and right. He dodges a few attacks, but not a lot. Laxus punches the ground and a circle of lightning comes at me. I manage to dodge and it barely scrapes my leg. I fall to the ground and we continue to fight. I think it's about 1/2 an hour before something stops me. I had transformed into my Satan Soul form before it happened. It started to rain. It never rains in Magnolia. Then, I hear a huge crack of Thunder. I crouch down into a ball and I detransform.

"What's with you?" Laxus states. I can't speak. I'm too traumatized. The memories flood back into my brain and I start to scream.

_**Laxus's POV**_

I was sparring with Jessica like I always did before she went on her mission. But after a while, it starts to rain and I hear a huge crack of Thunder. I stare at Jessica as she curls herself in a ball.

"What's with you?" I question her. In a few seconds, she starts to scream her head off.

"No! Mom! Dad!" She begins to yell. I slowly walk up to her. I kneel down to her level.

"Hey. Jessica look at me." Jessica slowly looks up at me with her big cerulean eyes. She snow white hair, pulled back in a ponytail, was plastered against her face. Her wet light blue t-shirt and jean shorts hugged her body. "Are you okay? I want you to be honest with me." She doesn't say a word. She lunges herself into me and starts to ball her eyes out. She grabs fists full of my shirt and starts to cry. I wrap my arms around her and pick her up.

"W-what are you doing?" Jessica questions me.

"Getting out of the rain. I can't let you catch a cold." I state. I look around. The guild is too far away. "Well I guess we have no other choice." I start to walk in the direction of my place near South Gate Park.

"W-where are we going?" Jessica questions.

"Back to my place. The guild is too far away from here." I explain. After a few minutes of walking, I reach for the key in my pocket and I unlock the key to my place. I walk in and I let Jessica down. I walk over to my dresser and I throw one of my old shirts at her. "Here. Take that." I start to strip off my wet clothes and throw them on the floor.

"Gah!" I hear Jessica yell.

"You can change in the bathroom." I state. I hear her open the door and close it behind her. I change into my boxer's and an old gray t-shirt. I hear the door open again and my old black shirt reaches all the way to Jessica's knees.

"It's a little big." She states. I see her look over at the clock. "Oh no! Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman are probably worried about me!"

"Don't worry. They know that you can take care of yourself." I state. "Besides, the storm isn't gonna let up 'til morning. So you're stuck here until then." I explain.

"Okay." She hesitantly states.

"Don't worry. I'll sleep on the couch. You can take my bed." I offer.

"No! I'll sleep on the couch! I shouldn't take up your bed!" Jessica argues.

"Too bad. You're taking my bed. I don't know what happened outside, but you need to rest." I state.

"Alright." Jessica states. She slowly climbs into my bed and I slump myself onto my couch. I slowly close my eyes and drift to sleep.

At around 2:00 in the morning, I wake up to screaming. I shot up and I run into my room.

"Jessica what's wrong?!" I can't see anything. Then there was a flash of lightning and I see Jessica holding onto the blanket for dear life. I turn on a light and I see tear streaks on her face. "Jessica..."

"L-laxus..." Jessica slowly turned her head and stared at me. I slowly walk over to her and sit at the foot of the bed.

"Are you okay?" I question. She stares at me and shakes her head. "Did you have a bad dream?" She shakes her head again. "You know that this has happened more than once?"

"I-it has?" She says.

"Yeah. It happened a little before you left for you decade mission." I explain.

_**Narrator's POV**_

_Flashback_

_Laxus and Jessica always fought with each other. It was a way to admire each other's strengths. It was the middle of the day and Jessica and Laxus were at South Gate Park. Fighting as usual. But then, dark clouds started to roll in and the rain started to pour down on them._

"_Looks like we'll have to stop." Jessica states._

"_No way! Let's keep going!" Laxus yells. Jessica stood there quietly. Then out of nowhere, a crash of thunder struck. And with thunder always comes lightning. The lightning flashed and the next thing Laxus saw, was Fairy Tail's second strongest mage curled up in a ball. "Jessica!" Laxus ran over to her, concerned about her well being. "Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah! I'm perfectly fine!" Jessica lied straight through her teeth. Another crack of thunder roared and Jessica yelped._

"_Alright, you're lying. Come on. Let's get you out of this storm." Laxus holds out his hand and helps up Jessica. "We're too far away from the guild." Another crack of thunder boomed and Jessica started to scream. She let go of Laxus's hand and covered her ears._

"_Mom! Dad! NOO! Please don't leave me..." Jessica passed out and started to fall._

"_Jessica!" Laxus caught her. "What's going on with you?"_

_End of Flashback_

_**Laxus's POV**_

"Are you gonna tell me why you're so scared of thunderstorms?" I question. Jessica looks down and doesn't speak. "Alright. But it might help if you talk to someone you can trust." I start to walk back over to my couch before Jessica stops me. I turn my head around and I see her grabbing on the the end of my shirt with one hand. I look down at her.

"It all happened right after Lisanna was born." Jessica states. "My parents were killed. They were on their way home from grocery shopping and I was left in charge to watch over us. But I heard a scream. I told Mira and Elfman to wait inside while I checked out what happened. I saw both of my parents lying dead in the road, burnt to a crisp with the groceries scattered around them." Jessica let's go of my shirt and her hand drops back to her side. I slowly wrap my arms around her. "W-what are you doing?"

"I didn't know it was so hard for you. How did Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna take it?" I question her.

"I never told them. I told them that they abandon us. I didn't want the to suffer." Jessica start to sniffle. "I feel like such an awful sister!" Jessica begins to wail.

"You did your best to protect them. But they'll have to know the truth sooner or later." I state.

"I-I know but, I'm afraid that they'll never forgive me once I tell them that I had been lying to them for so long." Jessica explains.

"I can understand that. But it's still an excuse and you need to tell them." I state. After a little while, I don't hear anything. I look down and I see that Jessica fell asleep. I don't wanna wake her up. I slowly lay her back in bed and she doesn't wanna let me go. I quietly lay next to her and watch her sleep. If this gets out to the guild, I'll never hear the end of it. I start to hear Jessica mumble in her sleep.  
"Mom... Dad...Please don't go..." Jessica mumbles. I feel really bad for her and the others now. I won't say anything, I'll let Jessica tell them when she feels ready. I close my eyes, just wanting to rest them until Jessica let's go. But I was too tired. I fall asleep.


	5. Family Mission

_**Jessica's POV**_

I don't remember much of last night. I remember waking up and everything after that is a blur. I feel warm in my sleep. Like I'm in a bed with thermal blankets. I start to wake up and my eyes flutter open. I feel something around my waist. I turn my head and I see Laxus sleeping next to me. Wait, Laxus is sleeping next to me?! I start to move around but I stop. I look at Laxus's face. I don't remember it ever being so peaceful. I feel his arms pull me in closer and my head is buried in his shoulder.

"You don't need to be alone." Laxus states. I can't tell if he's awake or if he's just talking in his sleep. I slowly wiggle out of Laxus's grip and I walk over to the bathroom. I slowly take off the shirt Laxus gave me and change into my clothes from last night. I hear Laxus get out of bed and walk around. I hear a knock on the door. "Hey, you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting changed." I state.

"Alright. I'll start getting dressed and we can head to the guild." Laxus states. I finish getting dressed and I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I see Laxus with his back to me. He has a large scar across his back. I slowly walk back into the bathroom without Laxus knowing. I try to listen to see if Laxus is done changing. After a few minutes, I walk out again and Laxus is dressed. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I state. Laxus and I walk out the door and to the guild. We didn't talk on the way to the guild. It felt really awkward. I mean, I haven't seen him in 10 years. I don't know what to talk about during the time I was gone. He'll probably wonder why I didn't come back after my mission. We walk into the guild and we walk our separate ways.

About 3 months went by after I came back and everyone in the guild has started to settle down about my return home. I mean, Gildarts and Cana were both equally surprised to see me. I started hanging out with Laxus more and I noticed that Elfman's been hanging out with Evergreen. Plus Mira and Freed have been looking cozy lately. I've also seen Lisanna hanging out with Bickslow quite a bit. I think that the Raijinshuu and the Strauss siblings have feelings for each other. I mean, except for me and Laxus. I think... Wait? What do I mean I think?! I don't like Laxus! Do I? Anyways it about the end of March. I enter the guild and I head over to Elfman, Mira, and Lisanna, talking in a group.

"There you are Jessica!" Mira yells. They all run over to me.

"We were thinking of the 4 of us going on a job together!" Lisanna explains.

"Great, what kind of mission?" I question.

"We have to get rid of some monsters that have been terrorizing the town." Mira explains.

"Where is the town?" I question.

"It's in Clover. Apparently a Vulcan and a Wyvern have been terrorizing the area." Elfman explains.

"Alright then. Let's go!" I yell. The 4 of us take the job request up to Makarov. "Master. We wanna take this job request." I slide the piece of paper to Master and he scans it over.

"Alrighty then. You 4 are ready to go. I'll contact Clover immediately." Master agrees.

"Yo gramps! We're heading out to Hargeon!" I look behind me and I see Laxus and the Raijinshuu at the guild doors.

"Alright be careful now!" Master states.

"Yeah yeah." Laxus carelessly states. He and the rest of his team walks out the doors.

"Where are Laxus and the other's going?" Lisanna questions.

"They're going to help out Yajima at his restaurant in Hargeon." Master explains.

"From what I heard from Natsu and his team, I heard it's more brutal than it looks on a piece of paper." Mira comments.

"Well, let's start heading out. If we leave now we should hit Clover by nightfall." Elfman suggests.

"Alright. We'll be seeing you!" I state as we walk towards the guild doors.

"Be careful you four!" Master yells back. The four of us walk over to Magnolia station and we run into Laxus and the others.

"Hey. I heard you guys are going to work for Yajima-san." I state.

"Yeah. It'll only be for the day though. Most of his other employees came down with something." Freed explains.

"I see." Mira states.

"Well we're on our way to Clover." Lisanna states.

"I saw that mission. But the boys wanted to do something else." Evergreen states. She then leans in closer to me, Lisanna, and Mira. "I actually think they just wanna see me in the waitress uniform. Lucy said that it's really revealing." I can sense all of our sweat drop after Evergreen's comment.

"All aboard for Clover Station!" I hear the train conductor yell.

"We should get going." I state.

"We'll see you when we get back to the guild." Freed states.

"Yep." I state. "We'll see you later!" I yell back. Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, and I all board the train to Clover. It's a long ride. But I bet Laxus' trip is gonna feel longer to him 'cause of his motion sickness. About 8 hours after we board our train, it finally stops in Clover. No one is in the station. All we hear is dead silence.

"I wonder why it's so quiet." Lisanna states.

"Remember, it said that a Vulcan and a Wyvern are running a muck. I'm gonna take a guess that all of the towns people were evacuated for their own safety." I explain.

"That would explain a lot." Elfman agrees. We slowly walk out of the train station and see the streets abandon. We run from side to side in order to reach an inn. We finally reach one and we see a lot of townspeople.

"Are you the mages from Fairy Tail?" I see a short man come out of the crowd in a suit. I'm guessing he's the mayor.

"Yes. We've come to help. There's no need to be scared anymore." I ensure. Suddenly, I hear large footsteps coming towards the inn. "Quiet!" I run over to the window and I see a Vulcan right outside the front door. "Lisanna, Elfman, Mira. Transform. We've got company."

"Take Over!" The four of us yell. I transform into Weretiger, Lisanna transform into her bird form, Elfman uses his Beast Soul, and Mira takes over into her Satan Soul form. The four of us run outside.

"Hey ugly over here!" Lisanna yells. The Vulcan turns it's attention to Lisanna and starts to charge at her.

"Mira!" I yell.

"Got it!" Mira replies back. She flies quickly to reach the Vulcan's back. "Evil Spark!" A spark of electricity shoots out of Mira's hands and electrocutes the Vulcan. I quickly rush in and start to attack the Vulcan with all my strength. After I finished him off. He was black and blue with bumps and bruises all over.

"Nice job!" I encourage as I detransform. Elfman, Mira, and Lisanna all detransform as well. We hear the entire town yell with joy.

"Thank you! Thank you so very much! Oh pardon my rudeness! I am the mayor of this town." The short man in the suit states.

"It was nothing. Now where the Wyvern?" Mira questions.

"For some strange reason, the Wyvern doesn't come out until late afternoon. You'll have to wait until then. You're free to stay in the inn until it comes back tomorrow." The mayor states.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Elfman states. We all walk back into the inn and see the townspeople with huge smiles on their faces.

"You did it! You beat the big monkey!" A little kid yells.

"We sure did. And don't worry, we'll have the big dragon out by tomorrow night." I assure.

"Really?!" The little kid beams.

"Of course!" Lisanna agrees. Everyone heads up to a hotel room and the mayor gives a suite with 4 beds and 2 bathrooms.

"Alright. I think we should go over a strategy on how we should defeat the Wyvern. Those are a lot more aggressive than Vulcan." Mira suggests

"Right." I agree. Most of the night, we went over a strategy on how we're gonna take down the Wyvern. We went to bed at 4:00 in the morning and none of us didn't wake up until 6:00 in the afternoon. As soon as we got up and started to head towards the town square. We all transform before we got there. Elfman is in his Lizardman take over, Lisanna is in her bird form, and Mira and I are both in out Satan Soul Stiri form. Soon after we arrive, the Wyvern arrives.

"Alright let's go!" I state. Everyone starts to charge in and attacks the Wyvern. We keep going for a while and we pull back.

"Nothing's working!" Elfman states. I see no scratches from our previous attacks.

"Alright, let's start with the plan!" I state.

"But you said we couldn't do it until it was tired!" Lisanna yells

"Just do it!" I yell back. Lisanna flies over the Wyvern

"Hey Wyvern come and get me!" Lisanna taunts. The Wyvern looks up at Lisanna, letting its guard down.

"I've got you now!" I yell. But that wasn't my smartest idea. The Wyvern looks at me and smacks me down into the brick. I feel like I went 3 feet into the ground. I start to lose consciousness.

"Jessica!" I hear my siblings yell. Everything goes black.

"What are you doing? Get up." I hear a voice say from the blackness. I wake up in a meadow. I was in a plain white dress and the wind blew slowly. I stand up and explore my surrounding. I see a man a few yards away from me. He turns around and it's Laxus.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Hargeon." I state as I slowly approach him.

"More like what are you doing? You're getting beat up by a stupid Wyvern. You've lost you touch." Laxus taunts.

"Hey knock it off!" I yell back.

"Jessica!" I hear Mira yell.

"Mira!" I yell back. I look behind me and Laxus is gone. "Laxus! Where did you go?! Laxus!" I yell

"Hah! That girl had no idea what I was capable of. Now she will die along with her pathetic friends! After all, I need my revenge on the Fairy Tail guild for beating up my brother on Mt. Hakobe." I hear the Wyvern state. I slowly open my eyes again and I see Mira above me and Elfman and Lisanna fighting off the Wyvern.

"There is no way I gonna die. I have a family to take care of." I state as I try to stand up.

"Nee-san stay down! We can take care of this!" I hear Elfman yell.

"No." I state. I then see a picture of Laxus flash in front of me. "I have loved ones in my guild that I need to protect." I jump up and I hit the Wyvern right in the jaw. "And I'm not gonna let you get to them!" I yell. "Take Over! Demon Halaphas!" I transform and I start to attack with Wyvern with all the strength I have left. I hit it one final time and Wyvern goes down. I land on my feet in front of the Wyvern.

"Jessica! Nee-san! Jessica-nee!" I look behind me and I see Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna running towards me.

"Everyone." I feel my legs collapse and I land on the brick.

I slowly open my eyes and I wake up in my bed back in the inn. I try to sit up, but a fiery pain shoots through my body. No one else is in the room. I see the door open up and Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman walk through the door.

"Nee-san, you're awake." Elfman states.

"Yeah." I state.

"What happened last night? After you woke up, you went insane." Mira questions.

"It's nothing!" I lie. That Wyvern threatened my family, I can't have anything happen to them. I hear the door open and I see the Mayor walk through the door.

"You four are truly remarkable young wizards! Allow me to present you with your reward." The mayor opens up a suitcase filled with wads of jewel. He places the suitcase in my lap. "But along with that, I have some disturbing news. All of the magic council members have been assassinated." The room fell dead silent. "The culprit of these crimes has yet to be caught, but one of the assassins has been rumored to use Magical Barrier Particles as his weapon to kill. In your reward, I would like to give you an antidote for the poison if some of your guild members are poisoned." The mayor handed me a bottle of a blood red liquid with a cork seal. The bottle was about the size of an average sake bottle.

"We appreciate the antidote." Mira bows and the mayor walks out.

"Well, if you feel up to it, we should be able to leave today." Lisanna states.

"Yep. Let's head home." I state. All of us boarded the train back to Magnolia late at night. We wouldn't make it home until early the next morning. We all sleep on the way to Magnolia. After we get off the train, the 4 of us leave and I head back to my apartment. I unlock my door and turn on the lights in my room. I walk over to my dresser and I see a note on my bed. I read the note and it falls out of my hands. I slowly walk out of my apartment and check in the closest hotel for the night.


	6. Irony

_**Laxus's POV**_

So Yajima-ossan asked me to go and get a few things for his restaurant. But instead of using my own money food, I asked Yajima-ossan for it. My last stop was at a jeweler at the edge of town. I got a call before we picked the job that _**it **_was done. So I walk to the store.

"Ah Laxus-kun it's good to see you again!" The store manager greets me.

"Hey. I got a call earlier this we that it was done." I answered.

"Yes it is. I'll go and get it." The manager goes into the back. I start to walk around the store and look at everything on display. In about 2 minutes, the manager comes out with a small, blue, velvet box. "She's gonna love it."

"Thanks again." I walk out of the shop and I slip the box into my pocket. I start to head back to the restaurant and I see a cyclone coming from that direction. I start to run back to the restaurant. I see a dude trying to kill Yajima-ossan. I strike and I see Yajima-ossan fall out of the bastard's grasp.

"I may have gone astray on my way back here, but when it comes to wiping the floor with you, the path is clear as day." I state as electricity sparks around my hand.

"Laxus-kun." A live Yajima-ossan states.

"Thank Goodness." A beat up Freed says.

"Hell yeah..." Bickslow adds in.

"Who's the chump?" I question

"He's from Tartaros. He's after Yajima-san's head!" Ever states.

"Is that right?" I answer. The dude strips off of what he has left of his cloak. "You're not human?!" He charges at me and I manage to dodge the attack. I start to take the offensive side. I smash the dude's skull into the ground and he lays there not moving. However my victory is short lived. The says that I drew the short straw and he explodes into this black mist.

"He blew himself up?!" Ever yells

"What the...?!" Yajima-ossan states. Everyone starts to wonder what it is.

"Humans are and will always be at the mercy of a calamity." I hear the dude's voice state. He explains that he exploded himself into magical barrier particles, which feed on the ethernano in the air and poisons it. I don't know what I can do. If the others inhale the mist, they'll surely die. I see Bickslow, Evergreen, and Yajima-ossan collapse. Freed is barely standing with me not much better.

"Over my dead body. Over my fucking dead body." I state. Out of nowhere, I see Jessica's face flash in front of me.

"Laxus, don't breath in anymore of it!" Freed warns me. I start to inhale the particles

"Dragon Slayer lungs are unique. I'm going to inhale all of it." I state. I can feel Freed stare at me.

"Stop it..." Freed whispers.

"Take them all home. That's a direct order!" I demand. I feel the veins in my face bulge out. The last thing I hear before I black out is Freed screaming my name. "I'm sorry, Jessica..."


	7. This Can't Be Happening

_**Jessica's POV**_

I can't go back to my apartment. Knowing that _**he **_knows where I live. I sleep in the local hotel for the night. I head to the guild in the morning and I see everyone gathered around Porlyusica.

"Hiya everyone!" I beam. Everyone stares at me. Everyone has a sad and shocked look in there eyes. "What wrong? Did something happen?"

"Nee-san, go back to your apartment." Elfman pleads.

"I can't." I state.

"Why not?" Natsu states.

"Last night, when I got back to my place. There was a note on my dresser. It said 'I'm back'. It was from the guildmaster of the guild I disbanded 7 years ago. I thought he was dead, but I guess not. He knows where I live and I can't go back there risking the chances of him being there." I explain.

"First what happened to the Raijinshuu and now this." Master states.

"Wait, what do you mean? What happened to Laxus and the others?" I question.

"It's better if you not know Jessica-nee." Lisanna states.

"No. Tell me. What happened to Laxus and the others?!" I start to scream. I feel tears start to roll out of my eyes. No one answers me. I run out of the guild towards South Gate Park. I lean up against the tree and I can't stop crying. Why won't anyone tell me what happened?

"Hey Jessica?" I look up and I see Lucy standing next to me. Lucy sits down next to me. "You okay?"

"I just don't get why everyone won't tell me what's going on." I confess.

"We all just wanna keep you safe." Lucy assures as she pats my shoulder. "Hey, how about you stay at my place for a while. You said that the guildmaster of Laughing Coffin is back right? I bet if you stay with me he'll never find me!" Lucy suggests.

"Are you okay with that? I would hate to be trouble." I state.

"It wouldn't be any trouble at all!" Lucy yells as she jumps up. "Come on. Let's go back to the guild. I bet everyone will tell you what's going on." Lucy extends her hand out. I take her hand and she helps me up. The two of us walk back to the guild. I walk past everyone to the infirmary. I take a deep breath, shut my eyes, and open the door. I take 2 steps into the infirmary and shut the door behind me. I slowly open my eyes and I fall to my knees. I see Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, Yajima-san, and Laxus all in infirmary beds sweating. I hear the door open and I see Porlyusica walk in.

"What happened to them?" I feel like I can't breath.

"They were poisoned with Magical Barrier Particles. Unfortunately, Laxus took the most damage because he sucked in the particles to protect everyone. He shouldn't even be alive." Porlyusica explains. I stand up and I walk over to Laxus's bed. I sit in the chair next to his bed and I start to wipe the sweat off him. I don't know how long I was there, but I look out the window and I see the sun barely shining over the ocean.

"Hey Jessica." I look up and I see Lucy at the entrance of the infirmary. "I'm heading back to my place." Lucy closes the door and walks up to me. "How are they?"

"Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, and Yajima-san are all doing well, but I can't say the same for Laxus." I state. I brush away one of Laxus's hairs out of his face.

"It's alright. Laxus is one of our best. I'm sure he'll pull through." Lucy motivates.

"Yeah. I guess. I just don't know what'll happen to them after they wake up." I confess.

"I'm sure that they'll be fine. You're worrying too much." Lucy states. "I'm sure Porlyusica will make up an antidote soon." Lucy stands up and walks out of the room. I sit in the room for who knows how much longer. I gently hold Laxus's hand, hoping that he'll hold it slightly. I press my forehead against his.

"Laxus, please wake up. I need you." I feel a single tear drop roll down my face. After a few seconds, I feel something squeeze my hand slightly. I look down and I see Laxus's hand gripping mine ever so slightly. "Laxus?" He eyes slowly open and he spots me.

"Jessica... Sorry... I didn't mean to worry you..." Laxus states.

"It's fine. You're gonna be okay." I reassure. I feel more tears stream down my face. But they were tears of joy.

"Please stop crying." Laxus states.

"I can't. They won't stop." I inform. After a while I feel Laxus's grip loosen. Laxus fell back to sleep. I want to help them. I hope Porlyusica makes an antidote soon. Wait a minute, an antidote. The antidote that the Mayor of Clover gave me! I rummage through the medicine cabinet and I see the wine sized bottle. I grab it. I don't know if they should drink it straight or if Porlyusica want to make some adjustments. I don't have much time. I run as fast as I can to Porlyusica's house in the forest. I bang on the door as loud as I can and Porlyusica comes to the door.

"Jessica. What is it? Don't you know what time it is?" Porlyusica questions. I barge in and I start to pace around. "Jessica what's wrong? Did something happen to Laxus and the others?" I take the antidote out of my pocket and had it to her. "What is this?"

"The mayor of Clover gave it to me after we completed our mission. It's an antidote. Please, help them." I plead. Porlyusica takes the bottle and examines it.

"Give me an hour. We'll head to the guild after I finish. You rest." Porlyusica states.

"No. I won't." I argue. But out of nowhere, I feel extremely sleepy and I fall asleep.

The next thing I know, I'm asleep in a bed. I prop myself on one elbow and I look around. That's right. I came to Porlyusica's to give her the antidote. Wait a minute, where is Porlyusica? I don't see her anywhere. I then notice a note on the door.

_Dear Jessica,_

_I went back to the guild to give the others the antidote. I know you wanted to come with me, but you look like you needed your rest. I'll be waiting for you at the guild. _

_-Porlyusica_

I burst through the door and run to the guild as fast as I can. I see the guild and I run through the guild. Everyone stares at me.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" I question. The crowd parts.


	8. I Will Always Be By Your Side

_**Laxus's POV**_

I don't remember what happened. I remember going to the jewelry store to get _**it**_. Then everything else is a blur. But I feel something warm near me. I can't tell who it is, but my best guess is that it's Jessica. I feel them put their hand in mine. I barely have the energy to open my eyes. I see Jessica crying.

"Jessica... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to worry you..." I try to speak, but my voice is hoarse.

"It's fine. You're gonna be okay." Jessica tells me. She keeps on crying.

"Please stop crying." I plead. I start to feel really tired. I feel like I'll fall back to sleep soon.

"I can't. They won't stop." Jessica informs. I feel my eyes start to droop and I fall back to sleep. I start to have a dream after I fall back to sleep. It's all black around me. I can't see anything.

"Laxus, great danger will fall upon your loved one." a voice states.

"What do you mean?" I question. I see an image appear. It's of Jessica. "What's gonna happen to her?!" I yell in anger.

"I can not tell you. You must protect her." the voice states. I see a white speck and it envelops me. I wake up and I sit up in bed. I put my hand to my forehead. What was all that about? What do they mean when Jessica is in danger? I look around and I took me long enough to see that I feel a lot better than I did before. I hear the door open and I see Ever, Bickslow, and Freed come through the door.

"Laxus..." They all stare at me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I question.

"You're awake!" They all pile on top of me.

"Guys I can't move!" I yell. They all get off me and stand around my bed.

"How long have you been up for?" Ever questions.

"I just got up." I explain. I start to get out of bed.

"No way, you're not getting up." Bickslow states as he pushes me back down.

"I feel fine." I argue. I stand back up again and I change into different clothes. I start to walk out of the infirmary. Everyone looks in my direction.

"LAXUS!" The whole guild is going crazy. They all start to gather around us.

"Thank god you're alright!" Gramps yells.

"It's all thanks to Jessica. If she didn't come with the antidote when she did, you all would've died." Porlyusica informs.

"Jessica saved us?" I question.

"Yes. She came to my house late last night and I manage to tweak the antidote in order to make it a permanent solution." Porlyusica explains. I hear the guild doors open. Everyone turn in the direction of the door.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" I hear a voice say. It was Jessica. The crowd splits down the middle and all I see is Jessica. She bolts towards me and wraps her arms around me. "Thank god." I wrap my arms around her and I can hear her start to cry. "I'm so happy that you're alright." I don't know how, but the guild is dead silent and no one is in the room. I didn't care. I was with Jessica and that's all that mattered.

"I'm sorry I had you so worried." I reply.

"It's fine. Just don't do something like that again." Jessica pleads.

"I will always be by your side. Forever and ever." I state.

"Alright." Jessica agrees. I let her go and I start to pull the box out of my pocket. I get down on one knee and I ask the most important question of my life.

"Jessica Amy Strauss, will you marry me?"


End file.
